Paintbrush/Coverage
Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff, Paintbrush was seen only a couple of times. They were about to ask a question until MePhone4 interrupted them. They expressed their disgust as Pickle landed in the elephant feces. In A Lemony Lesson, Knife wanted Paintbrush for Team Epic, noting that "he's" tall, which then Nickel asks about their gender. Paintbrush is later shown doing the challenge with Marshmallow by helping their team get lemons. Paintbrush got the third cookie at elimination, receiving no votes. In The Arena Of Death, Paintbrush competes in the rock pelting challenge along with Nickel, Knife, and Baseball. Paintbrush used their "amazing dodging skills" to avoid getting hit by Taco's rocks. Later Paintbrush tries to save Nickel from being knocked off by OJ, but the throw was so powerful that Paintbrush got hit by the rock and collided with Nickel. At elimination, they, Lightbulb and Nickel all received 0 votes, and they got pencils. In One-Shot Wonder, Paintbrush is not seen during the challenge, but they are shown surprised with Team Epic that the viewers have to vote off someone from their team. In The Stacker, Paintbrush was safe with 33 votes at elimination and was given a Dora Doll. Much later, Paintbrush was seen again after stacking 2 golfballs, to their surprise. After MePhone4 announces that there are only two spots left, Paintbrush corrects him saying there is only one spot, for they had stacked their final golf ball. In War De Guacamole, being #2 in the obstacle course, Paintbrush had to climb a tall ladder and jump into a huge vat of guacamole. In the first part of the obstacle course, Nickel (#1) fell off his platform and into the elephant poop, Paintbrush jumped to his rescue in attempt to save him again. Once they reach the top of the ladder, they cheer happily, but when they jumped into the guacamole, they landed incorrectly and hurt themself. After the "It's A Ball" commercial finished, Paintbrush handed the baton to Marshmallow (#3) while still in pain beneath the guacamole. In Sugar Rush, Paintbrush casually picked up candy as they found it during the challenge. While picking up a piece of candy, Apple accidentally threw a piece of garbage at them, and they fell over. They later grabbed a piece of garbage and threw it at Apple in revenge for earlier. Paintbrush ended up having 10 pieces, and their team won, so they were immune. In 4Seeing The Future, Paintbrush was only seen a few times in this episode. They were first seen running into the quicksand after OJ, but re-appearing in a smaller pool afterwards. They were seen a second and final time with Apple after she kicked Salt into the quicksand and the two used her as a platform to get across. In The Snowdown, Paintbrush reveals to Apple that Santa is not real, crushing her happiness in Christmas. Shortly after, Marshmallow told Paintbrush that they had to fix Apple. The two dress up together looking like Santa Clause and walk over to Apple, telling her that Santa is real. Later, Apple angrily demands that she sits on his lap and knocks the costume off. After Paintbrush revealed that they and Marshmallow were tricking her, Apple ran off devastated again. Marshmallow then points out that they don't have a Christmas tree, but Paintbrush gets an idea and walks back with an aluminum tree they bought from Wal-Mart. Paintbrush later yelled that their tree was way better than Team Chickenleg's pathetic one, also stating they did not care about MePhone's Christmas Spirit Theory. In Double Digit Desert, before the challenge begins, Paintbrush begins to ask another question, but MePhone interrupts them. They instructed Marshmallow to run, but she was stuck to a cactus, so they continued through the challenge without her. Eventually, they reached where there was supposed to be a fence, happily surprised that there was none, but then it landed back on them, electrocuting them. Paintbrush was put up for elimination. In Aquatic Conflict, Paintbrush was seen in front of The Eiffel Tower with a huge over-sized smile on their face in the slideshow. At elimination, Apple says that she hopes Paintbrush gets eliminated, who yells back at Apple. They end up receiving and unknown amount of votes, but enough to eliminated. Before Paintbrush leaves, Apple and Marshmallow ask them about their gender, but they never answered, as they were dropped into Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Paintbrush and the rest of the eliminated contestants screamed in terror as Bomb hurled towards Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, Paintbrush and the other eliminated contestants are revealed to have survived the explosion, and together swim off Idiotic Island on a boat. However, they end up being caught by MePhone, who sends them to an identical clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Paintbrush is seen once again on Idiotic Island, watching as Bow plummets into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Paintbrush votes for OJ to be eliminated, apparently because they still thought that their tree was better than OJ's tree in Episode 9, stating it "hurts them more every day". In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Paintbrush disagrees with Baseball's statement about Idiotic Island, and begins to say the one thing worse than Idiotic Island, but accidentally says this in front of Paper. They scream with everyone, thinking Evil Paper will return, but is un-amused when it turns out to be just a sneeze. Paintbrush decides to sit on OJ's bleachers, thinking he will win, despite voting for him in the previous episode. They also comment about the numerous challenges OJ and Taco must compete in, receiving a rather rude comment about their gender mystery from MePhone4. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), along with the rest of OJ's fans, Paintbrush sits and looks quite worried as OJ and Taco run for the finish line. They are seen later in shock after MePhone4, MePhone5 and Bow fall off the Crappy Cliff. Paintbrush ends up being the person to slide the bar on MePhone4S to downgrade him into MePhone4, only to be mortified by MePhone4's old voice. Paintbrush also shows disgust in OJ's speech, after mentioning elephant feces. OJ ends up spending his million dollars on all of his friends, including Paintbrush. Inanimate Insanity II Paintbrush was officially confirmed as a returning character in Season 2, which was found out to be the prize at the end of AnimationEpic's scavenger hunt, however, the video was deleted by Post Dede, but re-confirmed in one of TheTGrodz's videos. In Breaking The Ice, Paintbrush, along with the rest of the cast, are dancing in a room of Hotel OJ. Once a plane becomes apparent, Paintbrush points this out, but receives responses questioning their gender. Paintbrush is the first person to be chosen into Season 2 by the slot machine, and is about to ask a question, but is once again interrupted by MePhone4. They and Lightbulb converse about the new mean character, and how he will probably get out early. Later, Paintbrush is the first character to welcome the newbies, though Lightbulb attempts to stop them, but they are happily greeted by Microphone. Once the ice-breakers challenge begins, Paintbrush pops Balloon with no hesitation. They are upset later as Cherries speaks in disgust about them, causing Paintbrush to accidentally back up and bump into Microphone, who screams and sends them flying off the glacier. Paintbrush is later chosen onto Lightbulb's Team Bright Lights, notably that Knife becomes upset that they don't have "her" for their team. As the next challenge starts as a dodgeball game, Paintbrush once again pops Balloon in seconds of the challenge. They later catch Nickel's dodgeball, and mocks him being armless. Paintbrush, along with the rest of the Bright Lights, are hit by Microphone's dodgeball bombard, causing the remaining team to be out. In Marsh on Mars, they were declared safe at 88 votes, the least amount. During the challenge, they asked Lightbulb for permission to have Test Tube build the rocket, but Lightbulb refused. They got tools from Suitcase and gave them to Test Tube so that she can build a rocket. They told lightbulb that they were right, but Lightbulb treated it like a one-timer. They asked for volunteers, which became Apple, Fan, and Yin-Yang. Because the Slams arrived earlier, the Lights were put up for elimination again. In Tri Your Best, they were declared safe at 172 votes. They confront a relaxing Lightbulb, who picks "Circular Black-and-white Bros" (Which Paintbrush points out as Yin-Yang), Test Tube, and Paper (who she mistakes Fan's name as Paper, though Paintbrush proves Lightbulb's point by asking him about his substance) Thanks to Fan tricking Microphone into screaming so he can accelerate further, the Lights finally win. In Cooking for the Grater Good, they disliked Lightbulb's cookie idea. After a brief argument with Lightbulb, they take over as Team Captain for the day and send her to the Calm-down Corner. After Yang took the uncooked pizza and ate it, Paintbrush sends him and an attached Yin to the Calm-down Corner. Lightbulb's idea, however, pleased all the other Lights except for Paintbrush. This idea worked and the Lights won again. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Paintbrush answers Nickel's question about what kind of box Box was, with Lightbulb response indicating that she thinks Paintbrush is a girl: ("Painty, tall fella, brush-gal!") Paintbrush later, along with the other contestants, reacts in shock when Apple mentions Taco. When Dough mentioned to do a bear competition instead of soccer (cause they're "totally, like, awesome."), but Paintbrush questions if he was addicted to stairs earlier. Shortly before the challenge, Paintbrush sighs and walks up to Lightbulb. (Seemingly) trying to ask nicely, they hesitantly compliment Lightbulb for winning the last challenge, and then says that she must not do anything stupid. When Lightbulb responses enthusiastically, Paintbrush responds with an uncertain tone, but they shrug it off.. Later, during the challenge, Marshmallow passes the ball to Paintbrush, who ran to the goal along with the ball, only to be pushed over by Baseball, seemingly damaging their face and hair/bristles. Still in pain, they compliment Fan for blocking the ball. Paintbrush later cheers, along with the other Bright Lights, after shooting the ball into the goal. Later, she mentions 'someone' has been acting pretty offensive, and says 'that somebody' deserves to go to the Calm Down Corner. Something new was witnessed for the first time on the walls, that says "I'm coming..." It is unknown if it was Paintbrush who wrote this. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Paintbrush was seen sliding behind a bush, along with Marshmallow. They mention that they're thankful to know that someone on her team still appreciates them. When Marshmallow mentions her guilty feelings about Bow, Paintbrush tells her not to worry, and that they are sure Bow would have understood that she was just trying to save MePhone4 in the season 1 finale. When MePhone5S teleports into Marshmallow's place, Paintbrush watches in horror as Marshmallow was sent flying. When Marshmallow ran away from Apple, Paintbrush's hair/bristles were seen at the bush, telling they had seen the whole situation of the two MePhones. During elimination, Paintbrush was one of the bottom two along with Yin-Yang. They reacted annoyed when the two personalities once again argued. They were concluded safe with 946 votes. They express their happiness, only to, seconds later, just avoided being hit by a pumpkin. During the challenge, Paintbrush was scared by Lightbulb, until they realized there's no danger going on. They question if Lightbulb's there to send Paintbrush to the Calm Down Corner, like she did in the previous episode, only to get a rap-response from the former. Paintbrush mentions, speaking of bright, that it's so dark that they can't see anything. They then compliment Lightbulb and her idea of turning herself on being really handy, but then hastily changes it to a much more hostile response. When Paintbrush's hair/bristles were possessed, they shrieked in pain. They mentioned to a calm Lightbulb that they weren't floating around on purpose, only to, seconds later, be sent out of the mansion along with Lightbulb. Their team loses in the end, putting Paintbrush's team up for elimination. In Everything's A-OJ, Paintbrush sits on the bleachers during the court session of Hotel OJ vs MePhone4. If they were moved too by Box's silent testimony is unknown. After the session, Paintbrush lies and says that they won the last contest, whilst hugging Fan and Marshmallow. They ask the other Bright Lights to not say anything in order to stay in the game, wich everyone agreed to. They interrupt Test Tube, who wanted to admit that they lost last time, claiming that they "lost their spirits" as opposed to actually losing. Later, at the beginning of the challenge, they mention that Soap will be a major threat, and encourages their team to have plans. They later disagrees with Fan's theory, mentioning they can't rely on coincidences. When Fan offers some popcorn to Paintbrush, they seem to accept for a moment, only to slap away the bag of popcorn. When Test Tube agrees with Fan, Paintbrush asks Marshmallow to back her up, but did not due to her fights with Apple. Paintbrush is upset that nobody will help them, when Lightbulb volunteers to help. Paintbrush thanks her, only to see Lightbulb shatters seconds later. During "Keep on Cleaning", Paintbrush gets a singing line, in which they mention how "everyone seems lazy, while they're going crazy to clean up the mess that others will leave." During the final shot of the song, they are seen standing on a ladder with an upset look on their face. Later, they sigh in relief, thinking that they have finished cleaning the hotel for the most part, but it only turns out that they have cleaned a lot less than half of it. They then state that they were losing patience and they start complaining that no one will help them, when the ice bag Cheesy threw hits the ladder they are standing on, causing them to fall down and get crushed by the ladder. Paintbrush starts to get angry, until they lose it and yells at Fan that they are the only one contributing to the team, only to gain a laughing response from Fan. They then asks if he's enjoying the show, then grabs something that seems to be the only thing Fan ever held dear: the Martian egg he picked up from Mars in Marsh on Mars. Paintbrush shouts out that Fan acts like he's a spectator that nothing can leave an impact on, to then threaten to destroy his precious egg. Paintbrush seems to actually smash the egg, until time seems to stop, and Paintbrush tells themself to pull it together before they do something they regret. However, before they can do anything, they trip, and the egg fell out of their hands, but the egg was saved by Test Tube. Paintbrush still huffs after their anger outburst, and tries to apologize to Fan, though unsuccessful, gaining an upset response instead. In Theft and Battery, Paintbrush is not seen in the beginning. Paintbrush is then seen with Lightbulb. After Test Tube threw rice on MePhone4's dead body, Paintbrush said it only works for water damage and- then Lightbulb interrupts it. |link=http://inanimateinsanity.wikia.com/wiki/File:MePhone6+_bend.png]][[Lightbulb]] throws soy sauce on MePhone4, but this miserably fails, causing Paintbrush to glare at her. Paintbrush, in the hot air balloon, says they're impressed with Fan and Test Tube, with Test Tube wondering if Paintbrush was a Meeple fan as well, but Paintbrush says that they're impressed that they're doing something. Paintbrush claims their team is going to win either way, yelling at Fan that it was only because of his theory. MePad tries to calm them down, playing waterfall sounds to soothe them, and while they initially decline, Paintbrush calms down as well as the rest of the team. Meanwhile, Soap throws Toilet at their hot air balloon, causing their balloon goes off course. Paintbrush isn't seen until later on in the episode. When Paintbrush is at MeCloud, they just walk around. Steve Cobs asked if they needed a MePhone4 cure. After, Paintbrush is walking following Steve Cobs. After that, Paintbrush is staring angrily at Steve Cobs while he is saying "Tic, Tock" repeatedly. A long time after that, when Steve Cobs wants Fan's egg, Paintbrush told him to "stop getting all creepy". After Suitcase kicks the MePhone4 battery out from pressure, Paintbrush catches it and the team flees MeCloud. Paintbrush and the 4 other Bright Lights run out and go to the pathway, but suddenly, MePhone6+ appears. Paintbrush taps MePhone6+, causing him to fall to his death, and they run to the balloon, but Toilet is in there. Toilet then vomits out Knife and uses Knife to cut the ropes, causing everyone to fall. After MePad and Toilet make amends, Paintbrush says they are going to die, so MePad teleports them to the ground. Toilet apologises for what he did and they repair MePhone. Their team won, sparing them from elimination. In Rain On Your Charade, they are in the fake bottle cap collection finding challenge, apparently protesting with a sign that says "FIND THE BOTTLE CAPS OR DEATH" and holding a megaphone, but Marshmallow interrupts the fiasco by coughing rather violently. Afterwards, they, along with the other remaining contestants, heard Microphone screaming and Paintbrush covered their ears. (do they even have any? no one knows.) They are not seen for the rest of the episode. In Alternate Reality Show, they had a small fight with Lightbulb before the challenge. The teams were merged, and they were given "pressure" by MePhone4 to do well at the painting challenge. After Test Tube and Lightbulb's time traveling adventure, they created a painting of Steve Cobs, which MePhone4 doesn't like. They destroyed all the other contestants paintings in an accidental fit of rage, giving Suitcase immunity by default. They confesses their dislike of Knife, which angers him. At the elimination ceremony, they received 3 votes from Baseball, Knife, and Microphone; which is more than anyone else received. They were eliminated, placing 8th. They walked through the Rejection Portal, where they talked to Salt and Pepper at Hotel OJ. Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2